1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a voice recording card and particularly to a voice recording card capable of recording a message and the like, which is inserted into a transmitting and receiving apparatus such as a telephone so that a message is transmitted and received.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art there is no system for transmission of a message by connecting a card where the recorded message is used with a transmitting and receiving apparatus such as a telephone. As a device similar to this, a telephone message recorder is known. In such a telephone message recorder, a message for example that the person expected to answer the phone call is not at home has been recorded in advance in a magnetic tape and when a phone call is made, the recorded message is transmitted to the person making the phone call and a message from this person is recorded. Thus, such a telephone message recorder operates only when a call is made from the other party. In another example, a message has been recorded in advance in a conventional recorder and at the time of making a phone call the handset of the telephone is put close to the recorder reproducing the message and thus the message can be transmitted. However, this case does not adopt a system for transmitting an electric signal from the recorder directly to the telephone.
It sometimes happens that when one wants to give a message to his family or to his friend by telephone, the message cannot be transmitted because a public telephone is used by someone else or the person whom the call is made is not at home. In addition, there is a case in which it is sufficient to leave a message and one does not want to talk with the other party. Such inconveniences concerning the telephone are more or less experienced by everyone. Therefore, a system has been desired in which a message can be automatically given to the person to whom a phone call is made even if that person is out, for example, at the time of the call.